


Cherry

by badwitchtypeshit



Series: some little summer song [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I'm so sorry, Kisses, M/M, Mortal Kombat, Nagisa knows what's up, cherry flavored lollipops are Karma's favorite dfkm, inspired by this one story I can't remember, suspish, this is not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwitchtypeshit/pseuds/badwitchtypeshit
Summary: Karma is a little shit
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: some little summer song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Cherry

"Soooo, Nagisa..."

That tone spells disaster and the blue haired boy withholds a sigh as he settles next to his best friend on the floor. It's one of those days when he's able to spend a little more time out of the house and he's immensely thankful for it.

Not like he doesn't just spend it goofing around with Karma, per usual. 

"Yes, demon?"

Karma's face does a funny thing at the nickname, something between cringing and blushing hard for a split second. "I thought of a game," he says, rolling a pair of dice in his right hand. 

It's a nervous tic he picked up after Sensei passed - an alternative to constantly picking at his nails - the dice having holes so a single string can loop through them and Karma can wear it as a bracelet.

Wait. Karma's nervous. He has been a little twitchy since that time in class...

"What kind?" Nagisa edges carefully.

Karma smirks, and Nagisa knows he's in deep shit. "Mortal Kombat. But, for every match I win, you do whatever I want. And vice versa."

Nagisa twitches. "You twat," he accuses. Any other game would be passable, but he can't play mortal Kombat to save his life. And Karma is very well aware of that fact.

Karma grins, showing off his pearly whites and definitely not denying it. "So, are you in?"

"...yes."

It's not like he could say no to him anyway.

Karma sets the thing up, looking positively impish and Nagisa has half a mind to flee. Unfortunately the other half is insatiably curious, therefore that won't be happening.

"So what would you want, Nagi?" Karma asks while the game boots up, cross legged and with a cherry lollipop in his mouth.

"No pranks or evil cackling for a week," is his response immediately, and it earns him a wounded noise.

"You're so cruel!" Karma mock cries.

"What do you want, Karma?"

The other boy just smirks. "You'll see."

Nagisa is so thrown by it that he doesn't notice when the game starts, and consequently loses.

"A kiss."

He whips his head around to stare at his best friend

Karma doesn't move, cheeky grin still on his face. Of course he doesn't. He's waiting for Nagisa to say something. Anything.

"... alright."

Karma scoots forward to kiss his cheek, laughing at his unimpressed glower. "Lighten up, Nagi. The game's just starting."

Nagisa wins the second round, just a little salty and Karma is so surprised that he laughs. Laughs and laughs until he remembers what exactly his friend wanted, and then the pouting starts.

The third round sees Karma a lot more focused and of course he wins, video games aren't Nagisa's thing anyway.

Nagisa drops the game pad and falls backwards onto the floor with a sigh. "What do you want now?"

The redhead hovers above him, a teasing smile in place this time. "Why, another kiss, Nagisa-kun~."

"Go on then," he says, only a little impatient.

Except, this time, Karma's lips are on his and they're so freaking soft and oh my god did he just bite me-

Karma pulls away, flushed and decidedly not looking Nagisa in the eye. "Uh... sorry about that. Kind of got carried away- Hey, the pizza's here." And he's off. Retreating from the room and leaving a very dumbstruck Nagisa staring blankly at the ceiling.

"This is going to fuel my wet dreams for weeks," he mutters.


End file.
